Fighter Fly 2
The Gray Shirt is episode of The Extremely Regular Show Summary When the local dry cleaner loses Carl's favorite gray shirt, he flips out. Transcript *(This episode begins at Ben's House) *'Sandra Tennyson': Carl, I need you to pick the dry cleaning. Here's the ticket it's the chinese one. *'Carl Tennyson': Alright, well, I need my other gray shirt back anyway. *(At outside) *'Carl Tennyson': Aw, darn. Which one is the chinese one? that's probaly it. *(Carl goes inside the chinese one and touch the bing bong 20 times and Mr. Washee hits Carl on the head) *'Mr. Washee': You stop make bing bong! Every bing bong cost 2 cent! What you want? *'Carl Tennyson': Uh, yeah. I'm here to pick up my dry cleaner. Ah, cool look at that. ah, this seems like a great place to work. But I... I didn't go to college. *'Mr. Washee': There $20. *(Carl gives $20 to Mr. Washee) *'Carl Tennyson': Hey, uh you forgot my shirt. *'Mr. Washee': There no shirt. *'Carl Tennyson': Well, no I know you had my gray shirt can you check again? *'Mr. Washy': No need check I don't have your shirt. *'Carl Tennyson': Listen, here Washee you do have my shirt? *'Mr. Washee': I no have your shirt! *'Carl Tennyson': You yes have my shirt! *'Mr. Washee': You get out of my store! *'Carl Tennyson': You give me shirt! *'Mr. Washee': You go or I'll call police! *'Carl Tennyson': You no dare call police! *'Mr. Washee': Oh you want prank game capsule? You bing bing 9-1-1! *'Carl Tennyson': Fine, I go. But this no over! I take picture of Ang Lee. *'Mr. Washee': Good! He do too many white people movie anyway! You no come back ever! I don't like you American. And all you American look alike! *'Carl Tennyson': Oh we all look alike huh? WELL LOOK WHO'S TALKING! *(At Ben's House) *'Sandra Tennyson': What do you mean we can go there anymore? *'Carl Tennyson': Who gives the crap we get a new cleaners there all the same. *'Sandra Tennyson': There are not all the same! Carl, I have been going to Mr. Washe for 10 years and I'm not finding another dry cleaner now we invite him for dinner and you are gonna apologize! *'Carl Tennyson': (Sighs) Alright, fine. *'Mr. Washee': (On Phone) Hello. *'Carl Tennyson': Hi, Mr. Washee. It's Carl Tennyson. Um My wife wants you to invite you for dinner. *'Mr. Washee': (On Phone) What you having? *'Carl Tennyson': Number 32. *'Mr. Washee': (On Phone) Ohh. *(Sandra opens the door) *'Mr. Washee': Bing-bong thank you for invite. *'Sandra Tennyson': Oh, across please come on. *'Mr. Washee': Give me big american food you fat ugly co jan bang bang american fatsos. *(Tennyson dining room. Carl, Sandra, Mr. Washee, Ben & Rook are eating for dinner) *'Sandra Tennyson': Carl, isn't there something to say Mr. Washy? *'Carl Tennyson': Yes. Mr. Washy, I'm sorry I was rude at your store. *'Mr. Washy': It's okay. I accept for your better apology. *'Carl Tennyson': Good. Now, give me back my shirt. *'Sandra Tennyson': Carl! *'Mr. Washy': I don't have your shirt! *'Carl Tennyson': You yes have my shirt! *'Mr. Washy': Enough! You Carl Tennyson banned from my store! Bing-bong! *'Sandra Tennyson': Great, Carl, nice going. This dinner was a disaster. *'Carl Tennyson': You're right. *(At outside) *'Carl Tennyson': 413, 413. I think this is it, Ben. *'Mr. Washy': (watching Star Trek) Ooh, it's the "Mr. Sulu Show". (singing with the Star Trek theme song) Sulu, he's the star of the show. Other guys, just along for the ride. Aha! you funny on TV, Tracy Morgan. But I will shoot you in my store! *'Carl Tennyson': He's got my shirt in there. I can feel it. Alright, I'm going inside. I knew it! *'Mr. Washy': (off-screen) Drop it or I'll blow your head off! *'Carl Tennyson': Listen, Washy! That's my shirt and I ain't leaving here about it! *'Mr. Washy': There no your shirt! *'Carl Tennyson': Oh, yeah? (puts on the white shirt he found in the closet and it's much too small) okay, that's not my shirt. *'Mr. Washy': You break into my house! I can kill you legally! (cocks shotgun) *'Carl Tennyson': Fine. shoot me! But you ruined the shirt! *'Mr. Washy': Take off shirt! *'Carl Tennyson': Well, it seems we're in impass how do you propose we settle this. *'Mr. Washy': We have fight. But I pick than you. *'Carl Tennyson': Deal! *(At the moon) *'Barranco': That foolish Carl thought that he was the one who have the shirt, but I got it. *'Chef Cochon': My lord, how come you captured the gray shirt. *'Barranco': Well I decided to put a crazy sauce, since it is on, it will make Carl so crazy, he will destory Mr.Washy! *'Chef Cochon': Right. *(Back with Carl, he fou d his shirt, when put it on, he starts going crazy and holds an axe to kill Mr.Washy) *'Mr. Washy': Why are you holding an axe, Carl? *'Carl': DIE! (Kills Mr. Washy while stabimg him with the axe, blood spills out and when the crazy sauce got out of the shirt, Carl was nolonger crazy and sees an dead Mr. Washy) I wonder why Mr. Washy is dead. *'Ben': Did you kill Mr. Washy!?!? *'Carl Tennyson': No Ben I didn't. *'Sandra Tennyson': What you were thinking for killing Mr. Washy, Carl? *'Carl': I don't remember killing Mr. Washy. *'Kevin': Ben, is your father a moron, and being a dumb head? *'Ben': No, but I bet he was a liar. *'Carl Tennyson': I don't know what you are talking about! (Throws an axe and accidently killed Sandra) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! What have I done!?!? *(The gang called the cops and the cops arrested Carl) *'Ben Tennyson': Now what are going to do? *'Mordecai': Look is coming from the bushes. *(The real Mr. Washy & Sandra Tennyson arrives) *'Ben Tennyson': Mom! Mr. Washy! You're alive how? *'Mr. Washy': Clones. *(At prison) *'Carl': (Crazy) I know what you are gonna say, its just a stupid shirt he won't notice. But no, I will have my revengence(Glowing) GRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!(Transformed into a clone of MOAR crabs) *(At Plumber HQ) *'Max Tennyson': My son is arrested?(Gets in rage, acts like a moneky, pounds his chest and destroying everything) *(The gang runned away) *'Sonic': We gonna find our own place? *'Tails': I've heard about this luxurious city. It's called Bloxboro. We should move there, now that the park is destroyed. *(Back at prison the MOAR Carl escaped and sudennly sees Gumball and Darwin with Nicole at Mcdonalds) *'Gumball': I feel bad that Carl went to jail. *'Darwin': Thats because he killed Mr. Washy for over a shirt and lying that he didn't shirt. *'Nicole': Thats because he loves that shirt, its a stupid ahirt anyway. *'Moar Carl':(Roars and stabs Gumball, Darwin, and Nicole with an axe) *(At the Hospital) *'Nicole': Hello? *(At Plumber HQ) *'Max Tennyson': I'm sorry. I can stop myself. I'm here to help. *(When someone said, "Dude its just a stupid shirt", Max got amgry and transformed into MOAR Carl and killed someone) *(At the hospital) *'Gumball': Guys what just happen? *(At the moon) *'Chef Cochon': Look what I wrote, my lord. Moar Carl will transform into Moar Carl Hulked Form. Watch this. *(At the Empire Fleet) *'Moar Carl (On Computer)': (Groans) *(Moar Carl transform into Moar Carl Hulked Form) *'Moar Carl Hulked Form': (Roars) *(Camera moves to More Carl Hulkform's pupils, changes to the Moars doing a dance to the anger meter) Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show